


Helluva Feeling

by cosmicsthetics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barhopping, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Don't threaten me with a good time, F/F, Flashbacks, Panic At The Disco (Band), Wedding, drunk wedding, panic at the disco lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsthetics/pseuds/cosmicsthetics
Summary: how did we end up in my neighbor's pool,upside down with a perfect view?bar to bar at the speed of soundfancy feet dancing through this townlost my mind in a wedding gowndon't think I'll ever get it nowdon't think I'll ever get it now





	

 

Maria Reynolds woke up at the sound of a scream and a splash. The sun seemed blinding as she struggled to open her eyes, and when she turned to her side she rolled off the plastic pool float she had slept on, into the water. When she resurfaced, she made eye contact with the other girl in the pool who seemed to be in the same hungover state she was. Neither of them had shirts or pants on, leaving them both in only soaking wet undergarments and high heels.  
  
“Who are you? And why are we in a pool?” Maria glanced around the yard and swore to herself. “This is my neighbor’s pool, we need to get out of here.” The other girl nodded and climbed out of the pool, before offering a hand to Maria. They ran through the backyard until they reached Maria’s house, stopping only to examine a set of footprints in the yard that didn’t seem humanlike in the slightest. Inside Maria’s house, the girl turned to her and after making eye contact again, and after processing what had just happened started laughing like lunatics.   
_The two of them ran through the streets giggling like maniacs with drunk premed students, all suspiciously wearing rubber gloves, bar hopping and screaming. They were practically strangers, having met only an hour before in a bar across town, but in their drunken state they knew they were in love._ __  
__  
  
“I should probably introduce myself, I'm Peggy Schuyler.” The girl smiled at her, and Maria smiled back. Peggy was actually quite cute, despite her dripping hair and the situation that had brought them together, although her memories of the night before were scarce. The fact that she was practically naked in Maria’s living room, then registered in Maria’s mind and she realized she was staring.   
  
“Oh, um- I’m Maria, Maria Reynolds. Do you want some clothes? You can borrow some of mine. I don't even want to know what happened to ours…” She trailed off, letting both of them imagine what may have taken place the night before.   
__  
_The street they had turned onto smelled of gasoline and cocaine, but they were guzzling champagne and too drunk to care. A shopping cart had been left on the side of the road, and without saying a word they both grabbed it and hopped in, using the momentum to glide down the street._ __  
__  
The two women headed upstairs in search of clothing. After they both changed into something dry and got rid of the dreadfully uncomfortable heels, they sat down on the couch. Maria started to speak, but stopped when she saw a glint on her own finger. A large shiny ring was on her ring finger, and when she looked at Peggy’s hand, she saw that the other woman had the same ring. Holding up her hand, she took a deep breath before asking the question neither knew the answer to.  
  
“Did we get married last night?”  
__  
_They had found a thrift store and after sorting through piles of old clothing had found two wedding gowns. Six inch high heels seemed appropriate in their state of mind, and so those were purchased as well. A twenty-four hour chapel was down the street and they headed there next, only stopping to buy a pack of Camels at the convenience store._ __  
__  
Peggy gulped and stared at the ring on her hand. Her dad was going to kill her, as she definitely wasn't back home by sundown, and she definitely had gone downtown. She turned back to Maria and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out and she just sat, gaping at her probable wife. Finally, she thought of something to say, opting for another question, one more thought provoking and risqué than Maria’s.   
  
“Would that really be so bad?”  
  
_Inside the chapel they walked down the aisle together, giggling and clutching each other as to not fall down in their heels. The priest, ignored how drunk the two women were, and quickly went through the ceremony. The married couples first kiss was a slobbering mess, but neither noticed nor seemed to care._  
  
Maria was now the one gaping. She didn't even know this woman and now Peggy seemed to not even care that they were married, and had never met before a drunken night which neither of them remembered. She finally stuttered out an answer.   
  
“Of course. I mean not because I'm married to you, as you seem like a perfectly nice person and all, but I don't even know you, really.”  
  
_After their kiss they both started to smoke, as they walked back out of the dirty chapel. When the fire alarm went off from the cigarette smoke, they both just laughed and started to run as the priest yelled behind them. They yelled back about raising hell, and turning it up to the priest before making it back out of the building._ __  
__  
Peggy nodded, as her possible wife was completely right. And yet she still didn't agree. She didn't remember much from last night, and despite the searing pain in her skull from the hangover, she didn't have any regrets. The fleeting memories she had had been of laughing with Maria as they ran and drank. As she remembered nothing terrible that had happened, she chose to believe that the night had been amazing, despite not remembering most of it. Maria on the other hand was now contemplating Peggy’s words. Maybe it wouldn’t actually be so bad.  
  
“We should both see what we remember and try to piece it together from there.”  
  
_If they kept drinking and running they probably would pass out in a drainpipe, but neither seemed to care. Somehow they ended up in a casino, playing cards with a man in a chiffon skirt. In their drunken state of mind they believed they were good at cards and they ended up placing a bet with the man that the two of them would win. After losing said bet, they paid the man with their wedding gowns, claiming they were designer. Neither cared about the stares as they walked through the streets practically naked, claiming that they made these high heels work, to each other and the surrounding pedestrians. Declarations of love between the two were commonplace that night, and they both never wanted the night to end._  
  
Maria had found a large whiteboard in her basement and after lugging it up the stairs, had tossed Peggy a marker so they both could compile a list of memories from the night and questions of what else happened. By the time they had finished their list, there were two memories written up, and over twenty questions.   
  
“This is useless,” Maria sighed. “I can’t remember anything besides a shopping cart and you falling down and yelling ‘I’m not as think as you drunk I am.’”  
  
__They had agreed to end the night and head back to one of the two’s houses. On the way there they walked into the backyard of the wrong house, and at the sight of a pool, any worrying about their location was abandoned in their pursuit of swimming. Their high heels made it hard to tread water and eventually the two women settled for splashing each other from opposite sides of the pool, both perched on plastic inflatables, and both holding up their hands like they were knights and those were their shields. When splashing took too much energy and neither wanted to get up again, they passed out in that pool, holding hands as to not drift away from each other.  
  
“Something like this has never happened to me,” Peggy said, staring up at the big whiteboard, full of more questions than answers.   
  
Maria smirked, “don't threaten me with a good time Peggy Schuyler.”  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco. This fic was born off hours listening to the song on repeat and procrastination, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -trashilton


End file.
